


COTGs   Jack's thoughts about Daniel.

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Missing Scene, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-18
Updated: 2003-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack's thoughts before returning to Abydos.





	COTGs   Jack's thoughts about Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd

  
Author's notes: Unbeta'd  


* * *

COTGs Jack's thoughts about Daniel.

### COTGs Jack's thoughts about Daniel.

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Angst, Gen story, Drabble, Missing Scene  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Stargate; Children Of The Gods  
Permission to archive: TheBoy  
Series:   
Notes: Unbeta'd  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stargate or Stargate SG-1. No money involved, just love.  
Summary: Jack's thoughts before returning to Abydos.

* * *

I'm going back. Back to Abydos. What will I find when I get there? Will he, will they be okay? What will have happened? 

General...what's his name? Hammond? He's sure we screwed up. That we left the backdoor open for the aliens. I just can't believe it. 

Daniel. Daniel what did I do to you? Did I save you from your life here on Earth? Or did I leave you to a fate worse than death. My god, what have I done to you? What have I done to us all? 

"Basically, sir, he was a geek. He sneezed a lot."   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
